


Christmas Special: Christmas Craziness & Cosiness

by Luthienberen



Series: Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Dinosaurs, Family Bonding, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Celebrating Christmas with a still growing Raptor and an experimental Detective is certainly…interesting and certainly never dull!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Luthienberen's 100Fandoms Challenge Fic, Watson's Woes WAdvent 2019





	Christmas Special: Christmas Craziness & Cosiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Watsons_Woes (dreamwidth)](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/) Advent month. Also written for the [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) challenge, Prompt 098. Laughing.
> 
> So, this little Christmas Special is set in the universe where Holmes and Watson ended up in _The Lost World_ of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, through supernatural means. At some point they acquire a baby velociraptor forging a strong affectionate family unit. No need to read any of the prior chapters, but if you are curious, the [Holmesian-Watson Lost World Adventures Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564381) can be found on A03.

* * *

**_24th December 1947_ **

Carnage.

Absolute carnage.

Watson was amazed that one velociraptor and one former consulting detective could create such a mess decorating the small bush they had replanted at the foot of their land.

The bush had been carefully transferred the few yards from the thick tangled rainforest to the open ground that formed their new home and which backed up onto a small ridge of rocks, remnants of when the plateau was still young in its formation. To his right began the swamp area from where the fog would form and creep "landward" to coalesce around them.

Creepy.

Next to the bush stood a sheepish Aster, head bowed and tail dipped. Watson mused that a Raptor looking sheepish was one for the _Paleontological_ books. 

Holmes, the one steering the trouble which wasn’t a surprise, was beside their son and covered in a rainbow melody of dyes.

"So dying our wooden carvings didn't go well?"

"It wasn't entirely unsuccessful my dear Watson," said Holmes, even as he tried removing some dye from his multi-coloured hands.

Aster chirped in agreement.

Watson rolled his eyes at them.

"So, a dyed detective, a Raptor covered in wefts of cotton and feathers from our kills - which we assiduously saved for Christmas decorations, may I remind you my dear Holmes.” Watson waved at the scene of massacre, stumbling a bit as he warmed up to the topic with a chuckle rising within.

“Oh and a half thrashed bush from over enthusiasm?"

Aster looked up at hearing the note of minor alarm accented by deep affection. His jaws formed the eerie grin of his kind, amber eyes hopeful.

Watson sighed. Holmes’ expression was equally hopeful and he was weak to their looks – most unfortunately! Though truly, he could salvage the situation more effectively without the two partners in crime at hand.

So, Watson elected for the safest course of action. "Off you two. Bathe while I finish here."

Aster perked up at the idea of lots of water to splash about in and darted past, only pausing to bop his nose against Watson’s nose.

Holmes hurried past with a fierce hug and admonishment to stay safe and not overdo it until they return.

Flushed with pleasure at the sincere love displayed by his family, Watson walked carefully to the mangled bush. Picking up a particular carving he smiled.

It was of Sherlock, John and Aster, beautifully rendered by one incorrigible detective.

Carefully Watson secured it to the bush and continued adorning the bushy plant until it was dripping in a melody of colours: pink, sapphire, ruby and orange feathers; pink and white flowers; all interspersed with budding fruit, some grown, others collected from the rainforest.

Carved figures showed up among the vibrant colours, mostly stained or slightly eroded by Holmes' experiments.

Shaking his head at the sight, Watson was nonetheless delighted that they had a Christmas Bush...even a rather battered one.

"Oh well, one more sleep to Christmas!"

*** * ***

**_25th December 1947_ **

Aster caught his Christmas Lunch with the swift stealth of his kind. It was over in the slash of claws and a blur of his colourful feathers that matched the dappled leaves and late blooms of this time distilled jungle.

Watson had been concealed downwind, safely tucked away from the reach of any passing Allosaurus and from competing velociraptor packs. Fortunately most of the velociraptors left them be, clearly considering them just as strange and perilous as the mysterious and supernaturally laden area where they had chosen to live.

Watson relaxed at the quickly stifled scream and the sound of dragging. A moment later Aster appeared and grinned a crimson smile. Watson stroked his head causing Aster to chirp in pleasure.

Watson was proud of his baby who had caught his very own Christmas Lunch.

Yet it wouldn’t do to linger, so Watson secured Aster’s lunch to their woven board as quickly and efficiently as possible. Aster then took hold of the ropes in his powerful jaws, so as to pull while Watson steered, minding his leg.

They smelled home before they arrived: spices, meat roasting and the starchy vegetable that was a cousin to the potato in some convoluted family tree.

Shortly later their efforts and hungry senses were rewarded by the sight of home and Holmes crowing in delight. 

"Come John, Aster! There's wine and water for all!"

Aster happily abandoned his meal (temporarily) to quickly dip his face in the prepared bowl to cleanse his jaws and teeth of blood. Then in a wet feathery mess he was on Holmes, nuzzling and headbutting.

It was a breath taking and humbling sight to witness such a dangerous dinosaur, with lethal sickle claws on its feet and razors for teeth, being so affectionate and careful.

Bursting with fondness Watson joined his family, leaning over Aster who was sniffing a stained patch on Holmes' trouser leg.

He kissed Holmes lightly, relishing the way Holmes kissed him back. Withdrawing, Watson swiped his lips with his tongue.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock. Congratulations on creating mulled wine in the middle of a plateau and supernatural zone."

Holmes grinned gleefully, wrapping an arm around him. "Merry Christmas John. Marvellous circumstances. I knew that those plum looking fruit would harbour the secrets to a successful concoction!"

"I had no doubts in my personal alchemist discovering the secrets of wine producing fruit…"

"Alchemist?" protested Holmes with a huff of not real annoyance.

Watson merely laughed merrily, accompanied by Aster's excited chirps as their baby stopped sniffing and started chattering to his parents.

His amber eyes were bright, long tail lashing as he described his hunt and _Lame-Father's_ assistance.

At least, that is what Watson and Holmes understood. Velociraptors were incredibly intelligent. The packs that they had observed clearly possessed a language system and ability to communicate successfully, along with the skill to structure strategies.

Aster also possessed this ability and when orphaned had simply begun picking up on their language patterns, assessing, learning and _adapting_. 

Via demonstration he had touched Watson's injured leg before issuing a call - with Holmes he licked slender clever hands, constantly busy, so the men comprehended their call signs.

 _Lame-Father_ and _Swift-Hand Father_.

No judgement but mere practically...and deep abiding love from the Raptor, for Aster treated them as parents and a pack. Watson and Holmes rejoiced in the distinction and acknowledged they were a pack.

Watson responded now with a call of his own, not a chirp or screech but a slightly mangled yet understandable reply.

Aster pranced, feathers a brilliant vivid green and royal blue in the sun.

_"Aster Orchid!"_

Aster cried in delight at hearing his father call him in his tongue.

_"Gifts! Under the bush!"_

Swivelling abruptly, Aster sped off to their tree to tear into the presents buried under bush, shaking the plant and the decorations tremendously.

Watson sighed as more of their Christmas bush perished, but as long as Aster was happy he was not bothered. He was only seven months old so this was to be expected (or at least Watson supposed so, he had no prior knowledge and the books about dinosaurs he had read had, for some reason, skipped over the rearing of baby dinosaurs, a remarkable oversight).

Holmes released Watson with his characteristic sharp laugh at the antics of their baby raptor, scooping out two bamboo cups of the fruit of his labours.

"Mulled wine John?"

"Yes please Sherlock."

Watson happily drank, leaning comfortably into Holmes who held him close as they watched with affection their child screeching in joy at his bounty.

In a flash the velociraptor was stashing his presents in his dinosaur pen: a new blanket, two more sticks created from supple woods, woven rope, cloth and feathers, and finally but not least: a ball forged by them both from animal hides, plant fibre and the silky fibres from a Kapok tree for stuffing.

"Quite a hoard our son is creating," Watson mumbled with a slight blush at his usual difficulty of expression when emotional.

Holmes kissed him with a stern yet affectionate glance at his reticence.

"Then we best join our little dragon before he gorges himself on dinosaur goose."

"You're right Sherlock, he was good on the journey home, but the smells of our Christmas Lunch are temptation too."

"Then save our Christmas Jungle Parrot John! I shall bring the vegetables and wine."

Holmes sprang into action, all energy and excitement. Naturally Aster "helped", his bountiful excited shrieks rather a hindrance until Watson persuaded the Raptor to pull his dinner up to the table.

Settling down to eat Watson had never felt happier. Surrounded by his son and the man he loved - was _free_ to love - Watson thanked the mysterious incident that had brought them to this plateau.

"Merry Christmas my dears."

His family called Merry Christmas in two tongues and then they began eating and drinking, laughing and chatting.

Much later, when Aster Orchid finally slept, the two men, one a retired doctor, the other a retired detective, curled together under their blankets.

Their gentle touches and kisses were glorious and each was terribly thankful for the greatest gift of all: their peculiar little family.

**Author's Note:**

> * The Kapok tree is a real rainforest tree: https://www.rainforest-alliance.org/species/kapok-tree 
> 
> **Dinosaurs in Series**
> 
> I am not an expert on dinosaurs though I do love them. As such, I am blending fact and fiction. Namely, such as mixing up the timeline of dinosaurs, with the Allosaurus and Velociraptor co-existing simultaneously. Yet, since this is a work of fiction I beg your indulgence.
> 
> Similarly, for the Velociraptor, while I am plucking some facts from the paleontological records, I am also adding some Velociraptor “facts” from the Jurassic Park films as I am a fan of those films. Interesting link on _velociraptors_ :
> 
> https://www.livescience.com/23922-velociraptor-facts.html


End file.
